


a secret is a story to tell

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: prompt: are u still accepting prompts? any interest in vampire shane??vampire shane - okay so sort of. it’s a high school au and shane is kinda not a vampire but also what’s going on? i fucked up vampire by a while





	a secret is a story to tell

**Author's Note:**

> i title like an asshole but move past that okay tell me if i fucked up otherwise lmao

Just so we’re clear, it’s not really that big of a deal. Ryan doesn’t care, because it’s not his body and not his business, but he does wish Shane would stop acting like Ryan is some kind of idiot, that he doesn’t notice when things are going on. There’s no God given way that Shane just happened to be volunteering for the blood drive, just happens to get a sunburn in twenty minutes, just happens to not like churches. Ryan knows when things are strange, and he doesn’t like being lied to; that’s the crux of it all really, he just wishes Shane wouldn’t lie to him.

“Oh, hey, Ry, what are you doing out here?” Shane asks, his voice cracking in that laughably awkward way it does when he’s trying to be nonchalant and failing horribly. Ryan sighs out through his nose. It’s dark in the tiny stretch of unlit yard between their parents’ houses, and while Ryan had just been coming out for a walk, he can’t assume the same innocence of his best friend. Shane looks anywhere but at Ryan, noticeably twitching.

“Going for a walk. What are you doing out here, Shane?” Ryan asks in return, keeping his tone measured and even. Shane twitches a little more before seeming to ground himself, even managing a smile that looks some shades of real.

“Um, me too. I mean - I’m going on a walk too,” he says in little bursts, still looking around and looking nervous. Ryan can see through the lie, and he wants to throttle his best friend, though it’s not the first time that the desire has struck him. He just wants honesty, like Shane has given him for their entire lives, and maybe that’s why he hasn’t walked out on his friend yet. Shane has never lied to him before, caving even when he tried. Shane has always loved honesty just as much as Ryan does, so the secret must be dire. Thus, vampire, along with the other evidences.

“Really? Let’s walk together,” Ryan offers, knowing it will stop his friend in his tracks. He’s not wrong, and he watches as Shane’s jaw works around forming a reply that actually makes sense.

“Actually, uh, I’m tired. I’m just gonna go back to bed,” Shane replies, and there it is.

“Can you actually be honest with me for like five fucking minutes at a time? What’s going on Shane?” Ryan demands, breathing out sharply through his nose. Shane immediately goes on the defensive.

“I’m being honest! What the fuck, Ry?” Shane asks, but it’s not fiery enough. It’s not angry enough to be Shane’s real vitriol, and Ryan just wants something real out of him, something genuine.

“You’ve been acting really weird lately. It’s not just tonight, though that’s part of it. I just - I’m going to need some honesty, Shane. If it is what I think it is, it won’t be that big of a deal. We’ll still be friends,” Ryan says, and Shane deflates.

“You promise?” he asks, quieter than the wind, and something in Ryan’s resolve softens, making him reach forward to place a hand on Shane’s shoulder.

“Of course, man.” Ryan prepares for confirmation with a steady look of interest, not showing his excitement to his nervous friend.

“Okay. This is really hard for me. It might be easier for me to just… show you? Would it be okay if I showed you?” Shane asks, and Ryan’s confused, but he nods anyway. If it’s easier for Shane to show him his fangs than admit it, that’s okay. Imagine, then, his surprise as Shane leans forward, pressing the softness and most hesitant of kisses to his lips. Ryan can’t hold back how very much he wants to hold on, so he keeps the one hand on Shane’s shoulder, the other going up into his friend’s hair. Shane kisses like this might be the last time, and with that thought, Ryan has to pull away from the kiss, though he can’t manage to pull himself out of Shane’s arms.

“What does kissing me have to do with you being a vampire?” Ryan asks, tilting his head. Shane looks confused for a moment before bursting with laughter, hiding his face against Ryan’s shoulder.

“Your theory was that I’m a vampire? Oh, Bergara, that’s fucking hilarious,” Shane says, face still alight with laughter. Ryan laughs along despite himself, because even when he’s confused, Shane still laughs like sunshine. When they sober, he replies.

“The blood drive, the way you get sunburns when we’ve been outside for like twenty minutes, your thing about churches! Not to mention creeping around at night! There are a lot of compelling factors!” Ryan defends, scrunching his nose at his - best friend? Prospective boyfriend? His Shane, or whatever. Shane laughs again.

“My skin burns fast because I am the palest white boy. My thing about churches is because of my grandparents - going to church as a kid fucked me up, I don’t know. And, well… both the blood drive and the creeping, well… they were about you. You were donating blood, and I got worried, but I didn’t want to tell you not to,” Shane explains, though he leaves out the explanation for the creeping. It’s a bit cute that he got worried about Ryan, but Ryan is too curious to leave it alone and linger on Shane’s better qualities. It would simply take too long.

“And the creeping?” Ryan leads. Shane blushes red, noticeable even in the faded light of the street lamps.

“Ihadabaddream,” Shane says all at once.

“A bad dream? I don’t follow.”

“Something… happened to you in the dream, and I was just gonna come check in your window, see if you were okay,” Shane says, looking at the ground instead of Ryan. Ryan smiles up at him and places two fingers on the other boy’s jaw, making Shane look at him.

“You had a nightmare? You wanna come sleep over? We can tell your parents it was my idea,” he offers, because Shane’s parents would mind more than his own, and Ryan’s all for taking the fall. Shane tucks his face into Ryan’s throat before nodding, pressing a smile that Ryan can feel there.

“Let’s go, then,” Ryan says in a light, teasing voice. He feels happy, content, edging on playful. Hearing the cheekiness of his tone, Shane nips at his throat, just barely allowing teeth to make a place there. Ryan yelps.

“Just living up to my rumors, dear,” Shane teases before pulling away, grabbing Ryan’s hand to drag the Bergara back to his own damn house. Ryan sighs, but he wouldn’t say no to being dragged around by Shane for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr w prompts


End file.
